hxhfffandomcom-20200215-history
Kurapika Kurta
Kurapika is the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. He is a Blacklist Hunter and the current leader of the organization founded by Light Nostrade. He is a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rat." His goal is to avenge his family and recover the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Appearance Kurapika has medium blond hair with grey eyes. His eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. In his first appearance in the series, he wears a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. Kurapika also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. After learning Nen, he starts using black contact lenses in order to hide his Scarlet Eyes. Personality Kurapika is an intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Kurapika closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal. Though Kurapika outwardly states that he desires to become a Blacklist Hunter and his ultimate goal is to capture the band of thieves that massacred his family, he is willing to compromise his personal morality and delve into the squalid side of society in order to achieve his goal. He is prone to fits of uncontrollable anger should the memory of his clan be insulted in any way. After becoming a professional Hunter, Kurapika starts upon a self-destructive path. His anger leads him to commit villainous acts of wrath as catharsis for his pain. Kurapika's reserved demeanor makes him very ruthless and unreasonable at times, but his friends are the only ones able to slightly settle his seething enough for him to think rationally. He slowly transitioned from considering his friendships to be a weakness hindering him from succeeding in his aims to appreciating their value, and he was willing to put his revenge on the Phantom Troupe on hold for his friends' well-being. He even questioned the legitimacy of his quest after experiencing the deep ties that bind the Spiders together, particularly Pakunoda's loyalty, although it ultimately did not deter him. Although he made himself unavailable for a period, the people dear to him became part of his drives, leading him to search for more power in order not to lose anyone else. Upon nearly completing his goal of retrieving the eyes of his brethren, he began to feel a deep sense of loss, believing to have no one and nowhere to return to. Background Kurapika is a member of the Kurta Clan. As a child, he almost fell from a cliff if not for the interference of his best friend, Pairo. While he was unharmed, his friend Pairo had harmed both his legs and both of his eyes and their condition gets worse everyday. This incident deeply affects Kurapika with feelings of guilt. Considering this as his own fault, he decided to solve it by going to the outside world and bringing back the best doctor to cure Pairo. Kurapika thus approached the Kurta Clan's elder to request to go to the outside world but he was constantly refused and argued with the elder, seeing the Kurta Clan's fear of the outside world as unreasonable and backward. After the argument, he talked to Pairo and they had a conversation about the "mysterious" world which give Kurapika some clues and facts. Plot Relationships Hanabi Hyuga After the two of them converse on the airship about their identities of being from "extinct" clans, they both offer their services to the other and tell each other that they can rely on each other. However, Kurapika realizes that there is a distinct difference because Hanabi does not harbor rage towards the reason that the Hyuga Clan disappeared but rather curiosity. Hanabi has always been able to comfort Kurapika whenever he got really emotional. However, he feels bad because he knows how much she cares for him and how much she suffers whenever he goes off on his own. He often asks her for advice when he's unsure about himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Kurta Clan